Happy Ending
by Yugao702
Summary: Everything changes over time, memories fade, feelings change, people leave but hearts never forget and after a reunion of two certain people...maybe there is a happy ending after all (MikuLen)


**Hey guys! A new one shot is born! And MikuxLen fans, rejoice for this is story is dedicated to your ever so favorite pairing!**

**I was actually at first wondering if I should make this a RinxLen or MikuxLen but I chose MikuxLen.**

**(And FYI I support most of the pairings in Vocaloid including BOTH MikuxLen AND RinxLen so for the fans of both sides, do not make a war about which of the two pairings above is the best when they are both awesome got it?)**

**I made this one shot a little different. This time its through Len's pov. I was also considering of making this a sort of 'What if' story, related to my other one shot 'Reflecting' but changed my mind and make it a plot on its own.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading my one shot. Please review and send me your thoughts and some support for this story, also please go easy on me. This is my very first Drama story and Im not very good with drama. (Im not very much a fan of drama. Too much tears and sadness all around and its bad for the (my) heart.)**

**Anyways please continue reading.**

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

"Oh? Kagamine-san, you're reading a book?" One of his coworker said in disbelief as she stared at the blond haired man sitting at the side of the studio with- of course, a book at hand.

Len frowned. "Wait a minute, do I really look like someone who doesnt read?!" He exclaimed. "Yes, you do." His coworker laughed.

Len huffed, he looked down at the book or a minute then gently closed it. "Well, I really dont read that much but..." He trailed off with a pout. His coworker chuckled. "So what's it about?" She asked.

Len said nothing for a while as he stared at the book on his lap.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The beginning.**_

There was no way Len could mistaken that name for anyone else and it was impossible for him to not notice it.

Len was at a bookstore one day, looking for some research materials. To be honest, it was only by chance that came across that book. And he didnt know why even bought it in the first place.

**_"Hikari"_**

**_Translated by Miku Hatsune._**

For a moment, he was considering the possibility that the person who translated that book just had the exact same name as her.

Before Len knew it, he found himself handing the book to the cashier. He wasnt sure why he bought it- It wasnt even related to work but in the same he felt like he just had to have that book that had her name on was always thinking about what she could be doing right now.

Miku was his senpai, his best friend since high school. Someone he once looked up at as his upperclassman but whats this? Why was he walking right next to her right now after how many years of not seeing her?

To answer that, let us go back to yesterday's events.

-0-0-0-

After he bought the book, he couldnt help but feel really bothered by it. He didnt know what to do with the book and was even considering of giving it away until he got a call from his sister, Rin. He hadnt heard from her ever since she moved away for some business, she used to call him a lot but now a days she rarely even messaged him so he was quite happy to hear her voice again.

It was all going smoothly until Rin told him the worst news he had ever heard.

"Oh yeah, Miku-chan? She's in town didnt you know?" Len froze like a statue. No he hadnt know until now that is. "How about we met up?" At first, Len wanted to protest because he knew _she_ would come but he hadnt seen his beloved sibling in years and...besides there was a high possibility she wouldnt come with Rin. Len sighed in defeat.

And so they held a last-minute reunion the next day. Len really wanted to leave because it was bad for his heart. He was nervous as hell as he sat in a table of a cafe, he and his friends used to meet up after school. He noticed the front door open from the corner of his eye and he expected to see only his sister.

But instead he saw Rin AND a certain teal haired girl walking into the cafe. Len nearly dropped the glass of water from his hands when he saw them. The two noticed him right away and approached him. Miku gave a small smile to him. "Its been a while Kagamine-kun."

Len never expected her to actually turn up. Just seeing her brought back very bad memories to Len. In a snowy day like this, Len did a horrible thing to Miku. He could still remember it clearly like it was yesterday.

It was possible that one move ruined a part of their friendship and so that day he turned around to run but Miku grabbed the helm of his jacket. He couldnt see her expression and he couldnt just turn to look but he just stood there, a hand on his lips and complete silence.

Before he knew it, his lips were moving on their own "I'm sorry." Miku said nothing for a few minutes and he felt her let go of his jacket and so he ran.

It was graduation day at that time...

After that, he never had any contact with her at all. He thought that they might never meet again until now...

"A book?" Miku mused for a bit. "Ah, while back then when we were at school, I started translating books when I was looking for an easy part-time job. In the end, I just kept doing that work." She shrugged. "Last year, it just so happened that I was involved with a good literary work and the book received an award."

"I-I see." Len muttered nervously as he fidget with the menu in his hands. This wasnt good. He really, _really_ wanted to run away. Why did she just suddenly had to turn up? He knew this was a very bad idea to meet up with Rin, if he knew Miku was going to join her, he would've asked- no, _begged_ Rin to meet together some other time.

"You've always had your head buried in all sorts of books for as long as I can remember." Rin snorted. "You were so quiet that sometimes I thought I might've gone deaf."

Miku rolled her eyes and sipped her glass of water. "Sure, quiet...Up until two years ago, I'd have to share a room with Sakine-senpai in america."

America, so thats where she's been this whole time and she was with Meiko? Meiko Sakine was their senpai in high school. She was pretty famous back then for her strong-willed nature and inhuman strength.

How did Miku and Meiko became close, Len would never understand. Len had always fear the brunette since she once practically beat one of his friends, Kaito to death for peeking at the girls' locker but he respected her a lot though she once nearly broke his spine when she gave him a bear hug for being "cute" which hurts his pride as a man but moving on from that subject...

"Awesome! So you can chatter away in english, Miku-san?" Len laughed nervously before he gulped, feeling his throat going very dry. Rin then giggled. "Talking's not her strongest point though."

"Well, at least she not like you, who can talk for hours to the point that someone has to shove something into your mouth to get you to shut up." Len teased which irritated Rin. "Shut up!" As the two argued, Miku stayed quiet as she continued drinking her water calmly though her eyes were completely trained on Len the whole time.

A couple of hours have passed and it was already getting late. "Its time to go, its getting late." Miku said as soon as she glanced at the clock on the wall. Miku turned to Len. "Kagamine-kun, you've gotten tired of this right?" Len flinched when their eyes met and looked away.

"I-I'm not tired of this though." He mumbled. God, he was shaking. He really wants to go home. "Ne, Lenny, can you give me money for a taxi?" Rin asked in a oddly sweet voice. Since Rin bought her place, she didnt need to stay over at Len's house so he was going to have to go home alone but...

"Kagamine-kun, which way are going home?" Miku asked and Len jumped a bit. "Huh? Oh um, R-Right over there at the corner..."

-0-0-0-

And so, we're back where we started. Him, walking right next to his former senpai while being in a state of panic.

"I still cant believe our houses are in the same direction." Miku remarked after the few minutes of silence. "Yeah." Len nodded. "I totally didnt know we were in the same neighborhood." There was silence once again. It was completely awkward to the point that it was suffocating for Len.

Maybe he could use some excuse to get away right now or probably just make a dash for it. The memory of that day is still so very clear in his mind that he couldn't stand being next to her so casually for what he did. The guilt was eating him up.

"...Kagamine-kun." Len nearly jumped out of his skin at her soft tone. He glance at her as she stared at his neck before trailing up to met his eyes. "You're going without a muffler again?" Len's breath hitch at the question. The memory flashed in his mind as Miku continued. "You'll catch a cold."

Miku stopped and Len followed. "My place is around the corner, along that track." She said before she bowed. "Well then, see you." Len watched her as she started walking away and much to his shock, he called out. "M-Miku-san!"

Miku stopped mid-step and looked back at him. "N-Next time, L-Lets have lunch! A-Anytime's fine!" Len could not believe what he was saying but it was too late to stop now. "Well, um d-dinner would be fine too...um, er..." Miku just stared at him with mild surprise before she gave him a wary smile. "Please invite me okay?" She said before she gave a nod and left, turning to the corner and disappearing from his view.

Len stood there for a while. His jaw dropped as he gaped at what he said then he face palmed and groaned.

Len was shocked for what he was saying. Just a few minutes ago, he was trying to get as far away as possible from her and then all of a sudden he was asking her out for lunch?! What was he doing?!

"What the hell have I done?!"

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Memory_**

It would be questionable to call this feeling "Love"

At first, Len just thought of it as perverse desire. Len and Miku had known each other through Rin when they were middle school and Len only saw her as his senpai. Nothing more, nothing less until he starting noticing her more.

To be honest, in Len's view, Miku wasnt anything special.

Her eyelashes and nape were so transparent that they looked like they would completely disappear any second. Her slim body didnt pale in comparison to those girls he usually dated and her gaze...was just too fierce and dead serious for her.

Len always liked her eyes though he wasnt romantically interest in her. He would always notice her eyes. They were big and glassy like doll eyes so of course, that fierce look her eyes usually hold didnt suit them.

When he understood her strength in spirit and sincerity of her will, what he felt for the teal haired girl was definitely lust. Not love, just common lust.

He wanted to touch her.

He wanted her to be his.

-0-0-0-

"Time goes by so fast." Len comment as they sat together on the stairs in front school. "I cant believe we've already graduated."

It was snowing that day and everyone has already gone home after the graduation ceremony. Rin decided to go on ahead and went to the party their friends organized to celebrate. Miku wanted to stay for a few more minutes so Len decided to accompany her.

"Yeah, its kind of hard to believe that we survived high school." Miku chuckled. "I'm surprise we havent turned into mummies yet from how long we have been in that school." Len joked and laughed. Miku pouted. "Hey! For your information I actually enjoyed my time in school."

"Ehhh? Seriously?" Len exclaimed in shock. "Sorry but its weird that you actually liked going to school though I have to say...it was kinda fu- Achoo!" Miku jumped when Len sneezed loudly and he sniffed. Miku sighed. "Seriously." Len looked her in confusion as she stood up and before he knew it, she was removing her teal colored muffler and wrapping it around his neck.

"You'll catch a cold." She said as she carefully placed it around his neck. "If you dont start looking after yourself, you'll really get sick..." She trailed off. Len looked up at her as a look of sorrow slowly formed. "I cant always be with you guys and we'll be going our separate ways..."

Len's eyes widened when tears were falling from her face. "Its frustrating." She bit her lip. "Darn it." He couldnt stop staring at her tear stained face as she sobbed.

It was a moment of weakness that Len had never seen before. Miku had always been a strong-willed girl and to see her so weak and helpless was..._mesmerizing_.

The next thing he knew, his arms were wrapped around her. His hand grabbing hers and the other cradled her head, bring it closer to his. Miku's eyes widened and she stared into Len's that had a strange glint in them and then, her lips were against his.

What exactly was he thinking? For some reason,even he didnt know. All he knew at the moment was that she was in his arms. She fit perfectly in his arms.

He flipped them over and so Len was straddling her against the stairs. Miku struggled which made Len finally came back to his senses, he immediately broke the kiss and looked down at Miku, who stared at him in pure shock and some emotion he couldn't decipher...was it hatred?

Len's heart pounded harshly against his chest as he realized what just happened in horror. What has he done?

_Ring Ring Ring_

Len quickly got off of Miku and stepped back, a hand on his lips. He staggered backwards. What should he do? What can he do after...

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Miku just continued staring at him with that horrified look.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

-0-0-0-

_Ring Ring Ring_

Len slowly opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes tried adjusting to the light of a new morning. He was very much aware of the presence next to him and he sighed as he sat up from his bed.

_Ring Ring_

His phone rang noisily next to his pillow. The woman next to him, groaned in irritation. "Len...its annoying.." She murmured tiredly. Len did nothing but stare impassively out the window.

The dream that was actually a memory of that very day still very clear on his mind.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Conflict_**

"Hey Len." The woman called out as Len put on his coat. "Why do you wear the same frumpy muffler everyday? The color really clashes with the clothes you wear." Len blinked and looked down at the teal colored muffler. He gave a small grin. "...I know." He confessed.

"I'm telling you nicely, you know." She said with a smile. "I know." He sighed. "You dont need to come here again. Thanks for everything." With that, he left. The woman's smile dropped and she scoffed. "How stupid." She mumbled. "I dont know why you're being lead around by some woman's keepsake but you're really an idiot."

-0-0-0-

Len arrived at work just on time. He gave a sigh and pulled out his phone. For a moment, he hesitated before he type in a text.

_'Miku-san, are you free in the afternoon?'_

His thumb hovered over the send button. Should he really send this? He was the one who invited her in the first place (though he did that involuntarily) and so he pressed the send.

The message came after 20 minutes. "Kagamine-san, your phone." His coworker said. Len paused at what he was doing and placed the guitar down before rushing over to the bench to grab his phone.

His coworker, being the nosy type, peeked at his shoulder and smirked. ""I'm free." It says. How nice." She snickered. Len huffed before he glanced down at his phone again. A grin slowly stretched on his lips. "Kagamine-san, you're grinning too much." His coworker pointed out and laughed. "Yeah..." Len replied, the smile still in place.

-0-0-0-

Ever since that day, Len had been inviting Miku out for lunch more often than he thought he would though back in the studio, there were already lunch breaks and the food there were already made for them so Len had to scarf down his food and rush out to meet with Miku.

Len didnt mind though from the way they were acting towards each other they were just regular friends. Len paused just a few blocks from the cafe the two were suppose to meet and carefully took off the muffler.

For some reason, he wasnt able to return that muffler Miku gave him that day. Len wasnt attached to it for sentimental reasons, more like he only missed the right opportunity to give it back.

And so, it somehow became a habit to him.

As he entered the cafe, he instantly spotted the teal haired girl, a few tables away next to the window and she was reading a book. Miku looked up and gave a small wave which Len returned with a bright smile as he approached her. As they talked and laughed, Len was pretty sure that the feeling he felt was definitely not "love" but then...

Why does she keep making that face from time to time?

She would look at him with an impassive expression for a moment like she was expecting something and then she would narrow her eyes out at the window with an indescribable emotion that Len could never understand.

"I..." Miku started, grabbing Len's attention. "I think I hated you at first."

Len felt his heart being stabbed at the very blunt words as she continued frankly. "There were times when I thought like that though..." Miku took a sip at her tea. "I think you didn't know this...but before we met, I already knew about you." Len blinked.

Well, he wasnt surprise. He was very popular back then for being a player and almost every girl would be talking about him so that explains how she knew him.

"You were once someone I wanted." She admitted. "I wanted to have all of you but...its as though, I was just bored and wanted to entertain myself." Len couldnt believe what he was hearing but it the same time, it was like he was being stabbed all over from how honest she was.

"You changed when we entered high school, even though I once told you that you were more grown-up...I wonder why I hated you even more." Miku said and a depressing aura surrounded Len. "Wait, Miku-san...Please stop, if you hurt me anymore, I dont know if I could bear it." He said. Since when did Miku became so...blunt? She was naturally straight-forward- yes, but this was a bit too much.

Miku giggled. "Well, I do like how cowardly you are in front of me now." Len gaped at her as she drank her tea. He was obviously startled at her direct words. "Wha-?! Hey, when did you beco-"

"Do you plan on inviting me out to dinner?" Miku interrupted with a mysterious smile on her lips. Len shut his mouth at the question and there was a pause in the air.

Before he could answer, Miku stood up and left just like that. Len didnt chase after her or do anything as he just sat there, staring into his coffee then he notice something at the table. It was the book Miku was reading. Did she forget it?

He pulled out his phone to call her but then he stopped and ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he sighed. No...She probably left it on purpose.

He was still wearing that same muffler that he has taken great care of. He was happy that he could talk to her normally again. He ended his meaningless relationship with a girl and yet...How can he pretend they are just normal friends after what he has done? Was he an idiot?

And what's more? She's completely seen through him.

"And I still like her right?" He mumbled to himself. He placed a hand on his face and sighed deeply. "I really am stupid."

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Act of Describing**_

When he first read her book, Len was filled with a sense of wonder. Miku, who wasnt very talkative like his sister, was always looking forward to read these words.

Len would often wonder why every time he met up with her, she would always be seen reading this same book but now...he could understand a bit.

The rhythm that echoed from them was really beautiful. The sincerity and purity that could be seen from all of them...they were just like that straight-forward gaze of hers. It reminded him of that light in her eyes when they met up at that cafe back then.

What was his feelings on this now? Even he, himself, have absolutely no idea but...He wanted to meet her and because of that, he left home.

Len stood in front of an apartment building and took out his phone to call her. The other end rang for a bit before she answered.

_"Hello?" _He heard her answer softly.

"Miku-san, are you...well, at home right now?" Len asked as he climbed up the stairs.

_"Why the sudden question?" _Miku questioned. She didnt need to ask who it was since it was already obvious.

"Just tell me, are you at home at the moment." Len said as he continued going up the building.

_"Yes, I'm at home but..." _Miku trailed off, completely confused at why he was asking her this.

"Miku-san, you forgot about your book in the cafe the other day, right?"

_"Is that what this is all about?" _She asked and Len stopped in front of room with a smile. "I am Len Kagamine, Yamaha High's low life playboy who is certain to be exempted from any qualifiers and I'm right in front of your apartment right now."

_"WHAT?!" _Len pulled the phone away from his ear as Miku yelled in shock. He gave a laugh at how surprise she sound. _"How did you know my address?" _She demanded, still shock at how he was able to find her.

"Since I'm a low life, I looked it up on my own." Len said before he leaned to the side against a wall.

_"Dont you know that its already the middle of the night?!" _Miku exclaimed. If it were anyone else, they would see this as 'stalking'. Len smiled. "Thats right." He agreed. "Its the best time to hit on someone right?"

-0-0-0-

Inside the apartment, Miku stood in her living room, gripping onto her phone with a faint blush on her face as Len added. _"Please let me in."_

-0-0-0-

_"Ugh...the way you do things is so unreasonable." _She grumbled. Len could tell she was slowly turning bright red as the conversation continued. "I'm stupid after all." He chuckled. "I thought you knew that already."

-0-0-0-

"Have you suddenly lost your mind?" Miku groaned as she approached her front door. _"Thanks to you." _Miku stopped mid-step in front the door, the pink blush suddenly turned into deep red.

Miku paused for a moment. "Whats with you?" She mumbled before she peeked into the peephole on the door. "That muffler looks terrible on you." She comment as she recognized that old muffler around his neck.

_"Yeah." _Len admitted and Miku simply stared at that gentle smile on his face. _"But you know, thus muffler...someone might've put a good luck charm on it and made it magical."_

Miku's eyes widened as he continued. _"Because I've never catch a cold when I wear it."_

This guy was just... "That has nothing to do with the muffler." Miku murmured. Her cheeks were very warm now. "Thats just because you're an idiot."

_"Maybe." _Miku heard him say half through the phone and half through the door. She bit her lip. _"But..." _Miku looked at him through the peephole again. _"I'm sorry Miku-san...I cant return it since I'm out here."_

Miku didnt know what she was doing but all she knew right now was that her hand was already holding onto the doorknob. _"If thats still okay with you...Let me in."_

The next thing, Miku knew what that she had just opened the door for this blond haired idiot. Len pressed the end call and threw his arms around the woman the moment the door was wide open. Miku staggered backwards at the sudden action.

The door shut behind Len and he buried his face into her long hair, breathing into her scent. "This coward is here for a visit." He said into her hair as he embraced her tightly. "You're late." Miku whispered. "Just how many years do you think I've been waiting-" Miku was surprised when Len sudden grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her away. "Huh?"

Miku glanced up at Len to see a serious expression, one she hadnt seen in a long time. "You're lying." He murmured and then his lips were suddenly against hers.

Miku jumped but didnt struggle like she did back then. His lips were so soft and warm. He kissed her in forceful and yet very gentle way like he was afraid to break her. When he broke the contact, Miku was left trembling. She wasnt used to this kind of straight-forwardness.

Since when has Len Kagamine become so bold? He wasnt like this whenever they were together back in high school, this was a different side of him Miku never seen before which made her face turn even redder.

"You werent waiting." Len said before he once again kisses her gently. Miku couldnt do nothing but kiss back as Len placed a hand on her cheek, bring her closer. "I like you." He muttered between kisses. "I'm sorry for running away back then."

Miku broke the kiss and stared at him. "I'm a coward, I'm stupid, and I have ulterior motives. While I'm at it, I'm also kind of mean and a low-life but well..." Len trailed off then smiled awkwardly. "Please be mine."

Miku looked at him with wide eyes. Oh for god's sake, she probably looked like a tomato right now. She looked away in embarrassment. "D-Do I get to refuse?" She stuttered. "Absolute not!" Len exclaimed in a serious tone before his eyes softened. "Hey Miku-san, Let me stay over."

Miku felt her heart skip a beat. "Wha-...When did you learn to be so daring?" Len laughed and kisses her forehead. "You know how much I hate to lose right?" He pointed out and embraced her once more. "You let me in of your own according Miku-san...Hey, do you know what that means?"

Miku was quiet for a few minutes before she sighed in defeat. "I give up." She said as she slowly hugged him back. Len felt his entire being warm up and he smiled contentedly. "Okay."

Len had never called this kind of feeling as "Love"...but with Miku, he might as well make this an exception...

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Conclusion_**

_I hate you_

Miku has always thought that this feeling was called "Hate" whenever she thought about that blond haired boy. When they first met Miku's first thought was that he was a very handsome boy and the second thought was how much she already hated him in that first meeting.

Funny, she had heard all sort of rumors and stories about him. How she heard how great he is and handsome too and yet as she continued hearing more about him...she felt an odd emotion welling up in her. She most certainly couldnt call it "love" but she wasnt sure what to it so her only conclusion was "hatred."

However...during that one winter when she started translating, something occurred to her.. and that winter was a year before she came back to Japan.

-0-0-0-

Miku sighed as she entered her apartment, she carefully placed down the paper bag that was filled with groceries onto the ground to remove her boots. America is so cold unlike back in Japan but Miku enjoyed her days staying there...despite the times she had to deal with a very drunk Meiko. She just hoped that today wasnt one of those days.

"I'm home." She called out as she closed the door behind her. "Sakine-senpai?"

"Welcome back." The brunette greeted, stepping out of the kitchen with a bottle of sake in one hand. Thankfully it wasnt open yet and Meiko didnt appear drunk so Miku was safe for now. "Ne, Miku-chan can you make some sandwiches while get some glasses from the cupboard?" Miku nodded. "Okay."

-0-0-0-

"Hmmm, you're going to be a professional translator?" Meiko questioned as she scanned the papers in her hands. Miku nodded and nibbled her sandwich. The two simply sat together in their living room as they both discussed about the book Miku decided to translate.

"So how is it?" She asked the older woman who was still reading the papers. "Hm? Oh its not bad, in fact its actually pretty damn good." Meiko commented. "Have you already spoken to a publisher about this?"

"Yes." Miku answered and picked up her glass of green tea since Meiko was hogging the sake to herself. "Oh, so this is the title that you wanted?" Meiko asked, pointing at the large bold letters in the front page of the papers. "One that you chose yourself?"

"Thats right." Miku nodded. Meiko scanned the story then she smiled and laughed. "Somehow, the person the protagonist is thinking about...kinda seems like Kagamine-kun."

Miku's hand stopped mid-air holding her glass in her fingers. She had a look of surprise as she turned back to Meiko. "Like who now? How irritating." Miku clicked her tongue, which made Meiko laugh even more. "That said, I think I'm seeing it more and more." Miku pouted and huffed in annoyance then she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and Meiko nodded. "Okay."

Meiko turned back to the papers as Miku walked to her room to grab her clothes. As she entered her room, she paused and looked out of the window as snow slowly fell down from the sky. The image of a certain blond haired boy popped into her mind and she frowned though...she didnt understand why her cheeks felt warm or why she suddenly thought about him.

-0-0-0-

Back in the living room, Meiko continued reading the story.

The story Miku chose to translate was one that had a lot of teenage drama. It wasnt particularly original and can be called cliche. Somehow Miku chose to translate an ordinary novel because it seemed easy to do and...

Meiko smiled while reading the novel. "Yeah." She said to herself. "Its a good story."

Its ending was an ordinary Happy Ending.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This story is partly out of boredom since I had nothing to do and so I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please review and send me your thoughts about this short one shot. No Flames!**

**And please continue supporting my stories okay?**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
